


Antidote

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Series: Pick Your Poison [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Only rated M for mentions of sex, no actual smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: Sixteen months after the events of Pick Your Poison, Eddie returns home after being away for a week to the love of his life, who has a surprise planned for him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Pick Your Poison [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790197
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel/second epilogue to Pick Your Poison, but will work fine as a standalone-- just know that in this universe Eddie is a DEA Agent and Richie is a narcotics detective for the Derry Police Department.

It had been an exhausting week. DEA Deputy Director Eddie Kaspbrak had just gotten home from giving a lecture to a bunch of trainee DEA field agents in DC and wanted nothing more than to kiss his boyfriend hello, take a shower, then have a nap-- preferably curled up next to said boyfriend. 

"Richie? I'm home!" he called out as he stepped into the kitchen, but instead of being greeted by 6'2" of smoking hot police detective, he was greeted with silence. "Rich? Babe? You here?"

 _Huh, he must've gotten called in,_ he thought as he lugged his suitcase upstairs to his and Richie's shared bedroom.He set his suitcase down and walked over to his nightstand, smiling as he picked up a framed photo of him and Richie that had been taken the day Eddie had officially moved in.

Eddie sat down on the bed and ran a gentle hand over the photo, a smile coming to his face as he thought about just how lucky he was to have met Richie.

It had been a year and a half since the case that had brought Eddie to Derry, ME and changed his life forever.

He was a trained field agent for the DEA but had been temporarily working as an analyst, and he had just requested a return to field work when he had been assigned to track down Robert "Pennywise" Gray, one of the most notorious drug lords of the century. The DEA had received a tip that Pennywise was hiding out in Derry, so Nikki, Eddie's best friend/director of the DEA, had given Eddie the assignment and told him that he would be working with local law enforcement on the case. That had led him to narcotics detective Richard Tozier.

Eddie chuckled. He had immediately thought Richie was attractive, with his broad shoulders, dark curly hair, and crystal-blue eyes. It had taken all his willpower not to climb Richie like a tree, but in Eddie's determination to focus on the case he and Richie had gotten off on the wrong foot.

They had worked things out, however, and so Eddie continued to fight his attraction to Richie... until the night they had gone on a stakeout together at a local nightclub.

That stakeout had been a bust but had inadvertently led to some of the best sex of Eddie's life-- not that _all_ sex with Richie wasn't great, but the feel of Richie's lips wrapped around him for the first time then being buried deep inside Richie…

Eddie shivered at the memory.

The following morning Eddie had gone for a run in order to try to connect the dots on the case and had wound up having a panic attack, then had told Richie that sleeping with him was a mistake, which had turned out to be one of the biggest regrets of Eddie's life since Richie had been abducted by Pennywise mere hours later.

Luckily Eddie managed to figure out where he was being held and he and the rest of Richie's friends on the Derry police force had banded together and managed to save him before too much damage had been done.

After all was said and done not only had Pennywise been captured, but Eddie had also uncovered a mole inside the DEA and had set a trap, successfully catching Franklin in an attempt to tip Pennywise off with a false lead. 

Eddie had been halfway back to DC when he realized what an idiot he had been regarding Richie, so he had turned around and gone back to confess his feelings. Luckily for him, Richie had still felt the same and they spent two glorious weeks together before Eddie had to go back to DC, but they managed to make the long distance work.

A year later, Eddie received a promotion and an offer to head up a new satellite office in Portland and as soon as he had brought up the possibility of moving to Maine up to Richie, Richie had asked him to move in with him.

He and Richie settled into domesticity very quickly, building a blissful life together. Eddie got up in the mornings, showered, dressed, and kissed Richie goodbye before heading to the office. As long as there wasn't a pressing case that Nikki had assigned to his team, in the evenings he drove back home, kissed Richie hello if Richie wasn't working nights, fixed dinner, showered, then snuggled up with the love of his life before going to bed.

Eddie thought life couldn't possibly get better.

He set the photo down and got up to go shower, changing into a pair of sweatpants and one of Richie's t-shirts before lying down and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

He awoke a couple of hours later to the feel of Richie gently stroking his hair. 

"Hey, Eds," Richie said in a low, soothing tone. "Eddie, baby, time to wake up."

"Mmm...Rich?" Eddie mumbled as he blearily opened his eyes and focused on Richie's smiling face. 

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Richie continued to stroke his hair. "I made dinner."

Eddie groaned and sat up. "Shit, what time is it?"

Richie pressed a kiss to Eddie's forehead. "Don't worry sweetheart, it's only five. I just thought we could eat early tonight then go for a walk in the park?"

"That sounds wonderful, Rich." Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie and tilted his head up for a kiss. 

"Mmm," Richie hummed against Eddie's lips, then stood and pulled Eddie up and out of bed. "Come on, sexy. Dinner's getting cold."

Eddie followed Richie downstairs and stopped in his tracks when he rounded the corner to the kitchen. 

The table had been set for two, a candle burning merrily in the middle. Eddie noticed that Richie had made grilled salmon with a side of squash medley, Eddie's favorite meal, and that a bottle of Eddie's favorite wine was chilling in their ice bucket.

Eddie turned to Richie. "Richie, what _is_ all this?" 

Richie rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, I was at Bill's and I really thought I'd be back by the time you got home so I could see you as soon as you got in, but I lost track of time and when I got back and went upstairs you looked so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't disturb you, so I decided to cook you dinner instead?"

"Rich, this is… I love you, you know that?"

Richie chuckled. "I certainly hope so. Come on, gorgeous, let's eat."

Eddie sat down as Richie poured them each a glass of wine. "So, how was the training?" Richie asked.

Eddie shrugged. "It was fine. I got asked lots of questions about the Pennywise case."

Richie grinned. "Did you tell them that you're a genius who solved it single-handedly?"

Eddie rolled his eyes playfully. "Actually, I stressed the importance of teamwork in the field, maintaining a positive relationship with the local PD, and paying attention to any information, no matter how small, you may receive. You never know what small detail might wind up being what cracks a case. " He grinned. "Oh, Nikki and Aaron say hello and Nikki also said to tell you good luck? She wouldn't tell me what for though."

He took a bite of his salmon and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Rich, babe, this is amazing."

Richie's face lit up. "You like it?"

"Oh my god, yes. I didn't know you could cook like this."

Richie shrugged and looked down at the table. "I might've had some help," he admitted. "Patty came over and supervised, but I did all the work, I promise!"

Eddie shot him a genuine smile. "This is honestly the best thing I've ever tasted."

They finished their dinner and Richie grabbed their dishes and blew out the candle. "Why don't you go change into something a bit warmer for our walk?" he suggested. "I'll take care of this."

Eddie nodded. "Okay."

He headed upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a green sweater that he knew Richie liked on him. It wasn't quite cold enough for a jacket so he skipped that and quickly brushed his teeth before heading back downstairs where Richie was waiting for him.

Eddie’s stomach filled with butterflies as Richie openly admired him. _How did I get so lucky?_

“Let’s get going,” Richie suggested. "The sun will be setting soon."

They locked up and headed towards Bassey Park. Richie parked his Mustang in the school parking lot and took Eddie's hand as they neared the entrance to the park.

As they approached the Kissing Bridge Eddie noticed that the railings of the bridge had been wrapped with fairy lights, giving the entire bridge a romantic glow in the early evening twilight. "Hey babe, mind if we stop a minute?" Richie asked. "I want to show you something.”

“Sure," Eddie replied.

Richie led him to the middle of the Bridge. “Remember how I told you that I was always too afraid to carve anything into the bridge when I was a kid?”

Eddie nodded. Richie had taken him out to the Kissing Bridge about a month after they had gotten together and showed him the carvings that people had done. 

_"Oh, so did young Richie carve any initials here?" he asked teasingly._

_Richie snorted. "I was a closeted gay kid, I was terrified that someone would see me here and know that any initials I put would be a guy's." He wrapped his arms around Eddie. "Besides, there weren't ever any initials I wanted to carve back then."_

Eddie smiled. He had come back on his way out of town that trip and carved a heart with an R inside it.

Richie gestured to a spot on one of the railings. “I’m not afraid anymore.”

Eddie leaned down to look at it. **R+E** was scratched into the wood in a crude version of Richie’s handwriting.

“Oh, Richie,” Eddie breathed, then turned around and gasped.

Richie was kneeling before him, a plain titanium ring in his hand. “Eddie my love, light of my life, will you make me the luckiest sonofabitch on Earth and marry me?”

“Yes, yes, of course, _yes_.” Eddie nodded tearfully. “Oh my God, I love you so much.”

Richie stood and slid the ring onto Eddie's finger, then pulled him into a deep kiss. “I love you too, Eds, more than anything. I’m so lucky to have met you.”

“Richie, _fuck_ , same baby,” Eddie murmured against his lips. “God I love you so much, can’t wait to be your husband.”

The thought of Richie as his _husband_ sent Eddie’s libido into overdrive. He ground his clothed crotch into Richie’s leg. “Home. We need to get home. Right now.”

Richie chuckled, mouth kiss-swollen and eyes dark with lust. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“If it involves my fiance' railing me until I can't walk, then yes,” Eddie replied impatiently, then grabbed Richie’s hand and dragged him back to the car, Richie laughing all the while.

* * *

Later, as they lay entwined together in bed, Richie lovingly took Eddie's hand in his and kissed the ring on his finger.

Eddie looked up at Richie. "How long have you been planning this?" he asked.

Richie blushed. "Uh… Well, I actually bought the ring the same day I had your house key made, but I've known that I wanted to marry you since Ben and Bev got engaged."

"Since Ben and Bev-- Richie, we had been together for two months at that point."

Richie shrugged. "That's honestly all it took. I was standing next to you while we watched Ben get down on one knee and ask Bev to marry him, and after she said yes you took my hand and looked at me and I knew right then and there that I was in love with you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I knew it then too," Eddie said with a smile. 

Richie stroked Eddie's ring with his thumb. "Then a few months later I went with Bill to pick up Audra's Christmas present from the jewelers and I saw this one and knew it was perfect for you, so I asked Nikki for your ring size and I bought it."

"Oh, shit, that reminds me," Eddie said, grabbing his phone. He took a selfie of him and Richie kissing, Eddie's engagement ring proudly on display, and sent it to Nikki. 

**_In case you were wondering, I said yes._ **


End file.
